


The Dead Ride Behind

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Dead of Dunharrow are freed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 200 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October Challenge: Abandoned/Haunted House
> 
> _Yes, the Dead ride behind. They have been summoned," said Elladan._

They all felt them, the living beings come to their quiet home. In the many years their spirits had abided here, they had felt no heartbeat, no warmth. Only cold. Endless cold. They were the Dead Men of Dunharrow. No men had paid more dearly for their perfidy. Isildur had cursed them for their desertion and still they paid. Perhaps they’d pay for all time. 

Eagerly they listened to the heir, eagerly they went, following him who was King uncrowned, Isildur’s heir. They made no sound that mortal ears could hear but they murmured to one another. Would he allow them to fulfill their oath at last? Would he honor it in the end? Would he? 

They drove the enemy from the ships, they did as they were bid. The men of the south ran in terror and those who stayed, died. The men of Dunharrow finally came to Isildur’s aid, a thousand years tardy in their charge. Their army was more fearsome dead than it had ever been alive. 

When it was done, they waited. Would he honor them finally? They longed for it yet never hoped they would leave their prison. The sword was broken. They were freed.


End file.
